A Massive To-Do List/Transcript
Aaron: Look, Study, I know I neglected you all semester, but tonight, it's just you and me, okay? I have to study for this final or I'm going to fail. Tori: Okay, it's fine, the test is in nine hours... we only need three hours of sleep, right? Aaron: Yeah, yeah. Tori: Okay, alright, let's get started. Matt: You just got a text message! Tori: No, oh. Aaron: From who? Matt: Your mom! Just kidding, she doesn't love you. But you do have 393 unread emails, two of which actually matter. Aaron: Cell phone, I know, but not right now, I have to focus on studying for this final. Tori: Yeah, it's tomorrow, okay? It's important. Aaron: Yes. Mallory: You know what else is due tomorrow? Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Aaron: RedBox, I don't want people knowing I rented Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Mallory: Well, if you don't return Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales soon, you're going to own it. And then you're going to have to explain to all of your friends why you spent 34 dollars plus tax on, I repeat, Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Tori: Okay, can we please stop saying Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales? Aaron: Yes, yes, I have to focus on studying for... Matt: Look, Facebook. Tori: No, real books! Aaron: Real books, yes. Adam: Ugh, close your eyes, it's sleepy time. Aaron: It is late... Tori: What? No, no, but finals... Adam: It's so, so late. Aaron: So, so, so late. Tori: No, no, Aaron, snap out of it! Aaron: Oh, you're right, you're right. Stop it, Sleep! Matt: You just got a notification about... Natalie: Daredevil Season 3, baby! Tori: Ugh, how am I supposed to compete with that? Adam: No, not Netflix! Aaron: Trust me, Netflix, you look as great as ever, but right now I have to focus on studying for this final. Natalie: Come on, I have a long list of related shows! Matt: An I have a long list of apps you need to update. Adam: And I have a long list of sleep! Mallory: I'll never annoy you with long lists. Natalie: Ugh, at the rate you're going, you're never going to annoy anyone ever again. By the way, you do know that I have Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales for free, right? Yeah. Aaron: Great. Can you guys please just leave me alone so I can focus on studying for this... Jason: Hey bro, you want to go work out? Aaron: No! Jason: Okay, see you next year! Aaron: Can you guys please... James: On the other hand, you probably should go work out. Aaron: Wait, who are you? James: Self-doubt. I mean, I try to be. Well, I'll be here pretty much whenever you have downtime. Aaron: Awesome. I'm going to study, and I'm going to get some sleep. Dalton: Aaron! Aaron: No. No, Laundry, please, stop! No, no, no! Dalton: Fold me. Aaron: Laundry, I don't even know what of you is clean and what is dirty. Dalton: I'm all dirty. Aaron: Ugh. Adam: Oh, Laundry, did you just come out of the dryer? Because that's my favorite! This is not my favorite. Natalie: Laundry, hey! It's been a while since we had a folding/binge session. Dalton: Oh, girl, please! Natalie: Should we? Tori: Oh, no, no, no, you know what, guys? You neglect me so much when you hang out without me! James: People love hanging out without you. Aaron: Ugh. Can you all please leave me alone so I can focus on studying for this final? Tori: Yeah, okay, so... James: I know you have a lot to think about, but just remember, whether you succeed or fail, it doesn't matter, right? I'll always be here to make you feel like you failed. Matt: You just got a match on Tinder. Aaron: Ooh! Oh... Matt: Yeah, I wouldn't. Stephen: Please, eat! Aaron: Oh, Stomach, I was thinking about re-microwaving that microwaveable chimichanga... Stephen: Re-microwaving? Nah, I'm good. James: Okay, I'm just saying... Aaron: No, guys, please, please, leave me alone so I can focus on studying for this... Stacey: Ha! Crew: Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Dead Man Tell No Tales! Stacey: I own you! Category:Season 9